


Fumes

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Love Bites, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora needs to take it easy, and who better to help her relax than Mayor Hancock?





	Fumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral21/gifts).



> For my good buddy Feral, who splashes in the perversion puddle with me so I'm not alone!

John leaned his head back, legs spread wide as he lounged on his couch. Fuck, there was no place like home.

 

Sure, following around his favorite little vaultie was fun. He needed that, needed to go get the fuck in touch with the real world again, but there was something about his little kingdom he loved.

 

Fahr was part of it. He could get as fucked up as he wanted in his Statehouse and his behemoth bodyguard would make sure no one stabbed him during. Couldn’t do that in the wasteland, couldn’t let down your guard.

 

“What are your plans?” Nora sat on the opposite couch, beer in her hand. She’d nurse that bastard all night if he knew her at all. Girl didn’t drink much, never did chems. Hell, the last time they’d gone to a bar, he’d been on his fuck-only-knew-which-one whiskey and she’d still had half her beer left. She always turned down his offer for a chem break.

 

Fuck, he’d only see her take stimpacks and med-x and never recreationally.

 

Who’d have thought he’d end up spending all his time with a tight-ass like that? Course, part of the reason was probably exactly that. Her ass. Had he ever seen anything better looking than the way her vault suit hugged her ass?

 

He had her walk in front of him most of the time so he could enjoy the view. Did that make him a creeper? Probably, but fuck it. Long as he didn’t touch, it didn’t matter. His eyes could rove wherever the fuck they wanted and where they wanted to rove was her ass.

 

“John?”

 

Oh, his name sounded good on her lips.

 

Right, he was supposed to answer her. “Ain’t got any plans, sunshine. What about me makes you think I'm a planner? Figured we’d rest. You’re always go go go, you know that? You never just relax.”

 

“I don’t have time to relax. There’s always something to do, always someone who needs me.”

 

Yeah, he knew it. In the short time they’d traveled together it seemed everyone wanted a piece of the vaultie. Minuteman Never-Shuts-Up was always bitching about settlements, and the Brotherhood always had fucking tech for her to gather or places for her to clear, and the Railroad was forever using her as a courier, picking up their fucking mailbox dead drops.

 

“You can tell ‘em no sometimes. Don’t make you a bad person to put your foot down.”

 

“I can’t. I can’t just turn my back when people need me.”

 

John slid off one of his boots and chucked it at the door. It caused a loud thud, then a 2nd when it hit the floor.

 

Fahr opened the door, face pulled into the annoyed lines that mean she was dealing with John. “What, asshole?”

 

“Mayor Asshole, thank you very much. Don’t let us be bothered, huh? No one comes through that door. Don’t care if the town is on fire or Kleo is fucking super mutants in the streets.”

 

“Don’t throw shit at the door and no one is gonna bother you. Think I want to deal with your high ass?” She shut the door with a slam, but John knew she’d do as he asked. Fahr could be trusted to do two things: bitch and whatever he asked of her.

 

“There you are, sister. No one is gonna bug you for tonight. For tonight? Ain’t gotta be nothing but you, ain’t gotta do shit for anyone. Leaves the question, what exactly do you want to do?” He didn’t mean for the purr in his voice, the blatant offer, but fuck it. He was always offering when it came to her.

 

“I don’t know.” Her eyebrows drew together that adorable way they did when she really didn’t fucking know.

 

“Anything you want. You ain’t that old, long as you ignore the whole frozen thing, but you live like you’re already tied down. For one night, have some fun. Let your hair down. Stop being everyone's errand girl.” John reached into his coat for his canister of jet, shaking it as he spoke.

 

“What’s that like?” Nora nodded at the jet.

 

“Jet? Ah, fuck, it’s fun. You never tried it? I know you ain’t a connoisseur like myself, but I figured you’d partook at some point.”

 

“No. Back before the war, it wasn’t really acceptable. Only low-lives used chems.”

 

“Ain’t gonna hear an argument from me about that.”

 

She smiled and shook her head. “I guess that stigma sticks with me. Not to mention, I haven’t had the chance. Too many people relying on me.”

 

“Ain’t no one but us right now.” He lifted the jet and shook it. “Interested in having your cherry popped, virgin?”

 

“You’re a bad influence.”

 

“Oh, the worst.” He winked before closing his eyes.

 

She wasn’t saying yes, he knew it. Not Nora. She’d sit there with him, as always, but she wouldn’t join in. Never did.

 

John lifted the jet to his lips, the feeling of the inhaler against what was left of his lips a ritual for him. He didn’t believe in karma, in a higher power, but this was his fucking religion.

 

He pressed the top of the inhaler down, the jet rushing into his mouth as he drew it down his throat.

 

A weight settled in his lap just before lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth in surprise, tendrils of jet escaping him.

 

Nora breathed it in, taking the jet into her own lungs, breathing it from him. Her hand went to the back of his neck, holding him still as she took from him.

 

And fuck him, because nothing had been hotter. To have his little straight-laced vaultie sucking jet from his lips? That was the shit wet dreams were made of, and his cock took notice.

 

She broke the kiss and let her head fall back. Newbie like that would have the jet hitting her harder than it did him. He could suck jet all night and he’d be hung over the next day, but fine.

 

“How’s it feel, sunshine?”

 

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, lips pulled up on one side into a lazy grin. Yep, already hitting her. “Good. It’s like, everything is slow, like I can hold it all finally.”

 

He set his hands on her waist, jet still dangling between two fingers. “Yeah, that’ll happen.”

 

“I heard. . . “

 

He rubbed his thumb against her hip. “What did you hear?”

 

“I heard having sex on jet was really good.”

 

He choked, the words the last ones he expected to come out of that pretty mouth of hers. John tried to cover the choke with a rough laugh but doubted it fooled anyone. “Yeah, that’s true. Makes it all last so much longer so every fucking touch-” he ran his hand up her side, “-you can focus on and feel.”

 

She shifted, pressing into the touch, a moan on her lips. “You sound like an expert.”

 

“Well, if I have any subjects I know shit about, it’s chems and fucking. I’d be a hell of a firm hand to show you the ropes if you were interested.” He leaned in to press a kiss to her throat. “I promise that you won’t be thinking about a fucking thing but me for the whole night.” He set a hand behind her neck. “You want to let me do that?”

 

She nodded, eyes clouded by the tiny taste of jet.

 

“You know, this ain’t the suggested usage on how to take jet. Bet it ain’t on any labels.”

 

Nora shifted her hips, grinding down against him. “Never figured you for someone who worries about suggested usage.”

 

“Oh, I ain’t.” He lifted the jet to his lips and dispensed another dose before pulling her into a kiss. He breathed the jet into her mouth, some escaping her nose before she inhaled it to get a larger hit than the first time.

 

His jet was pretty soft. John hated the feeling of being totally fucked by jet, and much preferred lighter shit he could use all night. Meant he didn’t have to worry about her overdoing it.

 

He didn’t pull away this time, and she exhaled the chems through her nose as he turned it into a kiss. He could taste the jet in her mouth, and fuck if that didn’t give him a high all its own.

 

John gripped the bottom of her shit, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. Instead of capturing her lips again, he set a hand behind her back so she’d lean back, then brought his lips to her breasts.

 

Damn, she had soft skin. He brushed his cheek against her breast, breathing her in. He wanted her to soak into him, to fill all the broken and empty places inside him.

 

Her breathing sped when he turned his head and teased her nipple with his lips. She shuddered, fingers digging into his shoulders even through his coat.

 

He knew where she was, how she felt. The jet would be swirling through her, making each stroke of his lips, of his tongue last. He wasn’t as far gone, but the jet still affected him as well. It drew out the moments between breaths, the pull of his lips against her nipple.

 

Nora gave in so easily, head back, hips rocking against him.

 

Maybe he should feel bad. The girl was high and here he was ready to fuck her. Though she hadn’t been high when she’d latched her lips to his and sucked the jet from his lungs, and there was no way she hadn’t known where this was headed then.

 

So John shoved away any of his worries as he turned his attention to her other breast.

 

Nora knocked his hat off as her hands clutched the back of his head, fingers dragging over his skin. He knew that feeling, the one where every fucking detail amazed you. He could almost hear it in her head as she felt over the ridges of his burns. No need to be self-conscious with her like this; the girl would be fascinated by a wrinkled shirt right then.

 

She squirmed until he released her breast, then pushed him backward and fastened her lips to his throat. She tongued the grooves in the skin of his throat, back arching to let her move to his collarbone, his shoulders. She lavished attention on each spot. She nipped, tasted, savored each place she found like there hadn’t been anything better.

 

John’s fingers went to the button of her pants, undoing them before wrapping an arm around her and lifting her. He flipped them so she sat on the couch, and he leaned over her. His fingers gripped the waist of her pants and pulled them down, leaving her underwear in place. The jet made him in no rush and wanted to fucking enjoy her.

 

The way the black of her underwear stood out against her perfect skin was the sort of sight he wasn’t about to give up so quickly. He couched down, hands skimming over the insides of her thighs.

 

He missed having nails. One of the few things he missed from being human, the ability to scratch his nails up a woman’s skin, to leave red welts in their wake. Hell, he liked to leave some marks, liked that they’d walk away with a memory of him in their skin.

 

Instead of worrying, he moved his hands to the waist of her underwear, dipping his fingers just past the band. “You still floating, sunshine? Needing another hit?”

 

She leaned her head against the back of the couch and hooked her heel behind his shoulder, pulling him closer.

 

Fucking adorable.

 

John took the suggestion and went in for the kill. He pressed a kiss to her cunt, through her underwear. The wetness of the fabric said she was as into this as he was. He groaned against her, against the fabric, before nipping her folds through the cloth. Might not be able to scratch, but his teeth worked just fine.

 

Nora gasped, the leg still wrapped behind his shoulder digging into his back.

 

Enough teasing. John tugged the underwear off to give him room to work. Light caught on the wetness of her slit, and damn if that didn’t look like the best meal he’d seen in a while.

 

And being the selfish asshole he knew he was, John fumbled with his own pants until he could get his hand into them. He pulled his cock from his pants so he could stroke himself before he leaned in to swipe his tongue up her cunt.

 

“Fuck!” She shouted it out, causing his lips to tilt up.

 

“Hang in there, vaultie,” he growled against her between exploring her folds. He moved his tongue against her, tasting every inch, parting her as he played, as he teased.

 

His thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, smearing his precome, hand tightening around him, pretending it was her. He wanted to know what she felt like, to push into that body he’d been following around all this time. Fuck, he’d never be able to walk behind her again without picturing this, without wanting to bend her over something and fuck her stupid.

 

Traveling with her was about to be even less comfortable.

 

He chuckled before dragging his tongue up to her clit, sucking it once before he moved backward. “You going to let me fuck you?”

 

Nora grasping his shirt and yanked him toward her. Hell of a yes.

 

He moved her over so she laid down on the couch, then grasped her leg and lifted it, setting her calf on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her leg as he positioned himself over her, lining his cock up with her. His other hand took his jet from his pocket. “Fall once more with me, sunshine?”

 

She clutched his shirt, the fabric balling in her fists. “Please, John.”

 

He took one more hit of jet, tossing the empty canister to the floor before he leaned down and let her breathe it in, breathe him in. As the chems took effect, as her muscles loosened, he snapped his hips forward and filled her with a single thrust.

 

If she were sober, he’d have needed to go slower, but if there was one good thing about jet, it was how it relaxed a person. She took him without making a single sound as she held the jet in her lungs. When she released it, his lips still against hers, he breathed down what was left.

 

It let her cry out when he pulled out of her and thrust back in, leg hiked up high enough she’d be sore when he let her go. If he let her go.

 

Fuck, he might be happy to just drown in her until neither of them thought about anything else. Fuck the Minutemen and Goodneighbor and everything else. He wanted her to devour the jet from his lips while he fucked her until all of that faded away.

 

He didn’t bother to go for her clit. He knew he was catching her well enough on each thrust, that between that, the jet, and how fucking bad she seemed to need this she’d get off on her own.

 

Besides, he’d taken enough jet his coordination was shot. Keeping his hips going while working his fingers was too many damned things to keep track of, and right then? Right then nothing mattered more than the heat of her cunt, the way it squeezed around him.

 

He left her leg up, forcing her to bend more as he reached down to grab a handful of her ass. “You know, I’ve been watching this ass for weeks. Every fucking time you turn around, every time you bend down to pick up some stupid piece of junk, when your vault suit pulls tight against it, hell. You make me so damned hard that following you around it a challenge. Flag sash helps to hide the tent, though.”

 

Her nails bit into him. “Why do you think I bend over?”

 

He pressed his face to her throat, teeth nipping. “You fucking tease. You keep bending over for me though, and I’m inclined to forgive ya.”

 

Her broken moan had him smiling. The woman would never make that sound if she were sober, too proper, too nervous to give in so completely. Hell, when she sobered up she'd probably be blushing once she remembered it. Still, the gasping shudders, the grasping of her fingers, they all said she’d let herself go.

 

“You close? Gonna come for me?”

 

She didn’t answer, and the way her eyes had stopped tracking said the jet was in full swing in her body. Perfect. He hooked his arm behind her other leg and lifted it, bending her and changing the angle.

 

He thrust harder into her, going deeper, taking her like he'd dreamed about, like he'd wanted to so fucking much.

 

And she broke beneath him. Her nails dug into him enough that if he was still a smoothskin, she’d have drawn blood. Her muscles tightened down, a flush on her cheeks.

 

John rocked into her, her cunt too tight for real thrusts. “Breathe, sunshine. The jet’ll draw it out, make it feel like it lasts for fucking ever. Come on, I got ya. Feels a little like you’re dying, but you ain’t.” He released her leg to grasp the back of her neck. “I got ya.”

 

She pulled in a shaky breath as her body continued squeezing down, and each rock of his hips setting her off again. All that fucking tightening her cunt was doing was pulling him closer to her own release, even without any real thrusting. Damn, it felt amazing.

 

Fucking perfect. He could lie there all night, getting her to come around him like this, forcing each orgasm out of her until she begged him to stop and tears rolled down those freckled cheeks.

 

Her back arched, a whine leaving her lips as she shifted beneath him.

 

Fine. He could have some pity on the girl. He let her other leg go to lean closer to her, to press his body against hers.

 

She curled that leg around his hips as she sought his lips with hers.

 

He ground against her again, setting off another aftershock in her, and this time when she tightened down around him, he let himself go.

 

His hand on the back of her neck tightened down, holding her close as he spilled into her, hips twitching forward shallow and erratic until he was empty and breathing hard.

 

He should pull off her because fuck knew he was heavy. However, he didn’t feel like doing much of anything, and moving away from her? That was nowhere on the list of shit he wanted to do.

 

Not to mention Nora nuzzled against his face, his neck, anything she could reach. She’d be balls deep in that jet for a while longer, and she didn’t seem to want him to go anywhere. Sounded like a good plan to him.

 

John captured her chin and forced her to look up at him, into his eyes. “So, how was your first jet trip?”

 

She captured his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging softly before releasing him. “I don’t know. I always thought to be sure about something, you needed to try it more than once.”

 

He smiled down at her, thumb rubbing over her cheek. “Yeah? Well, lucky for you, I’ll share my jet with you any damned time.” He stole another kiss before whispering into her ear, “Especially if it ends up with you like this, naked beneath me.”

 

She shifted, causing him to slide out of her, but she made no move for him to get off her. If anything, the movement was equivalent to her snuggling closer.

 

“Am I too heavy?” He moved to the side enough to rest some weight on the couch instead of her. “You want me to move?”

 

Nora wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. “Don’t move, John. You’ve managed to keep the world at bay so far. Just lie here with me a while longer?”

 

John shifted them so they rested on the couch together, her back to his chest, his back to the back of the couch, his arm keeping her pinned to him. He kissed the nape of her neck. “Ain’t going anywhere, sunshine, not as long as you want me.”

 

“Promise?” The word came out quiet, holding all the stress of the burdens she carried, the ones he’d helped her forget for a while at least, the ones he wanted to keep away forever.

 

But that couldn’t happen. Not even John could protect her from her friends and allies. Come tomorrow, those problems would be waiting for her just outside that door. Nothing could stop it.

 

So instead, John squeezed her hip. “Promise.”

 

He couldn’t make it all go away, but he’d be by her side for it and all too willing to distract her during the nights.


End file.
